1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and an apparatus for testing electronic and particularly television equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The characterization or measurement of signals on electronic equipment tested by external electrical forces is conventionally carried out with the aid of measuring means, such as voltmeters, oscilloscopes, frequency meters and distortion analyzers.
In the case of certain very specific electronic equipment, such as e.g. television equipment, the conventional means for measuring electrical or electronic quantities must be supplemented by measuring means directly adapted to the acquisition of signals generated by said equipment. Thus, in the case of colour television, designers had to design new measuring means, such as vectorscopes, noise meters, transit time meters, etc, together with test signal generators able to perform these measurements. For example, they comprise generators of signals for characterizing transients, generators of signals for characterizing amplitude--frequency or phase--frequency responses, colour pattern generators, noise generators, etc.
This has unfortunately led to a significant increase in the cost of testing equipment, which increases with the complexity of the equipment to be tested and the complication of the manipulations which have to be carried out for performing the corresponding operations.